


(番外) Bissextile

by SNAIL_APTX4869



Series: Nature & Nurture [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAIL_APTX4869/pseuds/SNAIL_APTX4869
Summary: 闰年这个说法和天文学密切相关。虽然这是连小学生都知道的事情。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bissextile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137814) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> Bissextile：【法】【天文学】闰，闰年，有闰年的

“今天是2月29号，” Oliver突然说。

Sherlock忧心忡忡的看着他。他看起来哪里都很好，而且如果这个世界上有谁敢说Oliver Watson-Holmes完全什么事都没有，那个人一定是Sherlock。 Oliver正坐在餐桌前抱着燕麦片大口大口吃的起劲儿，不过这和他刚刚宣布的事情看起来有些冲突，Oliver明显一切正常，至少外表看起来一切正常。即便如此，Sherlock还是需要更多迹象来证明这一点。因为有危险的可能是Oliver，更因为他在家里受到的重视是最高级别，这次Sherlock选择了最直接的方法进行下一步推断。“你还好吗？”

Oliver笃定的点点头，嚼着满口麦片含糊不清的回答，“2月29号是闰日。”

“嘴里有东西的时候不要讲话，” 刚刚走进厨房的John柔声提醒道，然后他盯着水壶，眉头紧锁，鉴于那一声重重的叹息和叮呤咣当摆弄杯子的声音，显然，他是在嫌弃那个壶为什么不能用点什么魔法自己泡茶。

Sherlock一脸惊恐的看着Oliver。 “闰日？难道又是什么毫无用处到令人难以置信的地步的某个节庆吗，你为什么会在意这种事情？” 

Oliver看了他一眼，故意动作特别明显的把满嘴的燕麦片吞下去，然后开口，“因为哥白尼啊。”

Sherlock放弃了这个问题，转而看向John。“Oliver肯定有什么地方出了问题。”

“今天确实是闰日，Sherlock,” John 说完，端着自己的茶杯坐了下来。

只有一杯茶，一杯。Sherlock皱眉看着他。“难道闰日的法定习俗就是必须节约用茶？”就Sherlock（那十分智慧的）观点看来，这似乎就是闰日的主要特征了；要不然这个日子到目前为止还是没有什么意义。

John挑眉看着他，顺便端起自己的杯子呷了一口。

Oliver给了他解释，“不是啦，Daddy，这是科学。”

“闰日吗？” Sherlock狐疑的说，“它有没有更严谨的拉丁语名字？”

“地球绕着太阳公转，”热情洋溢的Oliver一边坚定的说着，一边吃力的往Sherlock腿上爬，以便能更好的教育他。Oliver对于教导Sherlock这件事尤其热爱。而唯一能让Sherlock忍着接受批评教育的，也只有Oliver。

“对，” Sherlock帮Oliver理顺他脑袋上翘起来的一撮毛，尽量让自己的声音听起来十分愤怒，“我知道。你和Papa永远都不会让我忘了哥白尼说的这句地球绕着太阳转。”

John默默对着茶杯微笑。

Oliver接着说，“地球要用365又四分之一天才能绕太阳一圈。”

“如果你这么说的话，那就是吧，”Sherlock没有反驳。

John站起来，他的脸上还是挂着微笑。

“所以每过四年–” Oliver伸出四个指头举起来，以便让Sherlock知道他说的‘四’这个数字代表的是多少–”我们就要加上一天。因为到第四年的时候我们就多了一整天啦。这太聪明了。多的这一天就叫做闰日哦。都是Papa告诉我的。”

他的“Papa”已经开始沏第二杯茶了，所以，Sherlock大概就是在这一刻完全喜欢上了闰日。

即便它没有任何意义。

“为什么这一天叫做‘闰日’呢？这种叫法太愚蠢了。说的好像我们要跃过这天不过了一样。明明我们正坐在这里固执的非要过这一天，不是吗？”

Oliver看起来陷入了沉思。

John把Sherlock的茶放下，Sherlock自鸣得意的看着他，确信自己能让他们两个都哑口无言。

“这并不代表今天不是闰日或者说我们刚刚的解释是错的，” John打破了沉默。

“哥白尼真无聊，” Sherlock摆摆手宣布道，不过他对自己的茶还是很满意的。

Oliver感到很震惊，愤愤不平的嗤之以鼻。

“这没用的，”Sherlock说道，“我们应该来聊聊Oliver Copernicus。这个一点儿都不无聊。”

Oliver开心的点点头，“我也觉得。” 他说着，跑过去依偎在Sherlock身边。“而且那个名字的事情你说的很对，Daddy，一点儿都说不通。”

“我总是对的，” Sherlock说。

John哼了一声，不过Sherlock发现他并没有辩论什么。闰日，Sherlock思忖着， 到目前为止，这应该算是一个不太成功的胜利了。

***


End file.
